BGMD:RRT Day 32
(One day, the gup-ponies are at the square's lake when they pass by two members from the Purpleteen Gang.) * Weezing: "......We found it, man! We finally found it!" * Ekans: "Yeah! We did!" * Weezing: "Now my wish will come true! HahahaHA!" * Ekans: "Hey, what about me, stupid head? Don't forget about my ''wish." * Weezing: "Listen to me, buddy boy. We have to keep this a secret just between the two of us. We can't tell anyone, not even our gang mates." * Ekans: "I know that!" * Weezing: "Let's think. How are we gonna do this? First..." (''saw the pony guppies watching him) "Ahhhhh! What...what are you sickos looking at?!" * Ekans: "Yeah! Get away from us! I'm not even talking about making wishes come true! We'll shut up and leave for now!" (The two quickly left the scene.) * GIl: "What's with those guys?" * Molly: "Who knows? Let's go anyway." (They left the lake and noticed Ralphie.) * Ralphie: "I have heard of a weather anomaly afflicting a certain sea. They say a whirlpool stretches from sea to sky in a colossal tornado." * Oona: "Where's that?" * Ralphie: "It is said to be near the Legendary Island Friend Area. It hasn't caused any damage so far as I know...But it does concern me. The Legendary Island belongs to your team. Will you travel to the Legendary Island and observe what's taking place?" * Pony Guppies: "We'll do it!" * Ralphie: "Good. You all accept the job. I hope ofr the best from you." (The pony guppies go to The Legendary Island. They look around the area.) * Goby: "So, what did he say happened here again?" (They look forward at the three legendary bird Pokemon. They seem to create some blue stone.) * Deema: "What's this stone?" * Moltres: "Fire, ice, and electricity..." * Articuno: "When the three powers merge as one... * Zapdos: "The guardian of the sea is said to arise." * Moltres: "Our arrival at the Legendary Island..." * Zapdos: "The three of us caused the sea guardian to awaken. It is what caused whirlpools to grow into tornadoes." * Articuno: "I have here the Vortex Stone. Bearing it, you will gain passage through the sea's tornadoes...It will lead you to a place called the Silver Trench." * Zapdos: "There, you will find the guardian of the sea." * Moltres: "Now go. The guardian of the sea awaits you." (The pony guppies take the Vortex Stone. Meanwhile at the town's lake...) * Weezing: "Ekans, listen. I'm thinking it is best if only we go into the dungeon. If either one of us falls before the end..." * Ekans: "Okay, I get it. The other one can still go make wishes! How smart of you, man!" * Weezing: "But of course. I can't wait until our wishes come true!" * Ekans: "I wish for a broader lower jaw. I want a bigger jaw so I can swallow bigger things." * Weezing: "I wish I can be more violent. With no dumb head to push me around...It would be magnificent if I could be aggressive to my enemies..." (looks to see the pony guppies watching) "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! What...what the snot do you want?! I didn't say anything!" * Ekans: "Yeah, me neither! I didn't say anything about some dungeon that makes wishes come true! We'll shut up and get away from you!" (The two quickly left. The pony guppies went home after their big day.) BGMD:RRT Day 33